The Calander
The Aculon calendar has 16 months, 4 weeks to a month, and 8 days to a week. This makes the year 512 days long, and a month 32 days long. The month cycle is determined by the moon Runir, and the week length determined by the moon Nyi. There are four typical seasons, with a fifth mysterious season known as Mykir. This season, the dark season, is any number of days at the end of the year in which the season lagged, due to the slightly flawed calendar, and the fact that the polar regions of the planet do sometimes experience long months of dark. The calendar can be found here, simply restore the code from the pastebin. Months Spring: Solis * Towerfall * Harrow * Lament * Last Seed Summer: Sol * Daybreak * Skyfire * Starfall * Kindle Fall: Mana * Sapling * Oaken * Eventide * Barlen Winter: Mani * Hoarfrost *the 16 days of darkness * Rime * Gelid * Hearthfire Days Although many cultures have a way to count the days, the cycle in Northren is simply first through final dawn, or the eighth day of the week. Holidays Summers Night: A night time festival celebrating the first dawn of summer. Burning of effigies and fake boats and decorations are common. This occurs on the first dawn of daybreak. '' '''Blessing Day:' The winter feast. It is common to give gifts, trinkets and good look charms on the eve of winter, after the winters day feast. It was common for many to perish in the harsh winter, and the giving of gifts is both a solemn goodbye and a token of goodwill and prosperity. It is an especially solemn practice for locations closer to the pole since the day after blessing day is the first day of the 16 days of darkness. It is a symbol of respect to return a gift during the 8 days of hearthfire. This holiday occurs on the first dawn of Hoarfrost. Ashday: The last day of Celebration in the 8 days of hearthfire, technically making it the 9 days of hearthfire. It is a feast day in which hunters gather game of the creatures coming out of winter slumber. There is little festivity on the spring equinox, save for the ritual dispersement of ash and salt from the remains of the bonfires. This is also the day where the bonfire is extinguished in a small ritual, if a fire still exists. It is the new-year day, in which goals and aspirations are created. A fresh start, a rise from the ashes. This holiday occurs on the first dawn of Towerfall. Fallfeast: A huge feast taken part by whole settlements. Games, horse races, and of course a feast. This day is to bless the crops and livestock before harvest, to ensure a a bountiful harvest. To a society that depends on agriculture, a scarce harvest means a harsh winter. The fallfeast entails the casting of butchered animals into flames, the origination of the word bonfire indeed comes from bone fires, to beseech nature spirits to protect the crops. This holiday occurs on the first dawn of Sapling. Otzfest: Celebration of the freedom from enslavement. The day the world was freed from the shackles of the demon lord, and the day Olten became a god. Sports, burning, drinking, games, feasts, and music are common on this three day festival. It is also common to climb a mountains or a Ascension tower, or pole, as part of the festivity, as Olten did after he died. The ascension pole or tower is often an obstacle course with a prize at the top. This holiday occurs on the 17th dawn of Starfall. Remembrance Day: Northren has seen thousands of years of conflict. Remembrance day was ordained in the 8th era 197, on 4th dawn of Lament in attempt to improve kingdom morale. Remembrance day, ordained by King Vengarl III, was a day of grieving for the recently concluded Blood Quarrel, a particularly devastating affair, which had started as only a simple family feud. The tradition involves tying ribbons or flags and banners with the names of the lost near a dwelling or a garrison. It is a solemn day, one that has had a place in every generation since its creation. First and Second Harvest Festivals: There are often 2 harvest periods during the summer and fall. At each harvest, a cooking festival is head in rural towns where they cook some of the fresh haul. There's seldom games and sports at these festivals as it occurs the same day of of the harvest, and it is considered an afternoon of rest. Although, entertainers are common in place of other common activities. The festivals occurs on the 15th dawn of Oaken, and the 22nd dawn of Barlen. All souls Day: Occurs on the Last dawn of Harrow, after the fields for the second crop cycle have been prepared. It is the second dawn of harrow, in which the spirit realms are closest to the material realms. The roads of all souls night is said to be traveled by the spirits. It is a day of celebration to the ancestors. Parties, drinking, ritual offerings, burning, and costumes honoring ancestors are part of the festivities. It is considered dangerous to be alone during this time. 8 Days of Hearthfire: '''The last 8 days of the year, in which a bonfire is kept lit, burning much of the leftover wood from the winter. It is a celebration of making it through the winter, and the celebration of the new year. It is common to give new gifts, or give back gifts given on Blessings day day. Most households do not keep a bonfire lit during this time, especially ones inside towns- instead there is a single bonfire in the center of town in which the whole town attempts to keep the bonfire lit. '''Arming Day: A day that occurs just after the first harvest, and just before the preparations of the second harvest. It occurs on the 29th dawn of Oaken. Arming Day was once a day in which household leaders would set aside time to grant a weapon to a child who has come of age, and prepare training them while the winter lull occurs. In modern times, arming day is a martial arts festival that features warm drinks and meat, and martial combat, even ancient fighting styles that have are dead in the modern world. Arming day has become more of a sports day, with much food and drink to be had. It is also noted that on this day, the criminal offense of assault has a reduced penalty than the rest of the year.